


New Friends New Benefits

by roosje95



Category: Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I really don't know anymore, It is just porn, It is my work of shame, Language, M/M, Orgasm Control, Smut just smut, Sorry Not Sorry, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosje95/pseuds/roosje95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aa-ah?! Stupid Aomine! "</p><p>"Ya I know, so how about a make-up kiss"</p><p>Aomine looked up. Grimmjow was busy trusting in and out of Ichigo so Aomine had to call his name. Both of them looked into each other eyes.</p><p>Grimmjow grind a toothy grin "Hell ya!  Aomine you are a smart nasty fuck you know that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends New Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> GrimmIchi and AoKaga are just my two fav pairings....

After his fight with Grimmjow Ichigo walked away. He really couldn’t handle the blue haired asshole right now. After some time he walked past a street basketball court. Looking up he saw there were people playing on it. Getting closer he could hear one of them shouting.  
"Fucking bastard that's not fair!"  
Ichigo looked closer and saw the two people who were play one-on-one with each other.  
"Aah can't stand the losing Bakagami?"  
The other yelled back but with a more playful tone in his voice.  
"Fuck off Ahomine, I will win today"  
Ichigo looked at them all the while thinking if they liked each other or would rather kill one another. Ichigo found a bench and sat on it still watching the two boys getting ready for another round.  
"They're really good. Wonder if they play in matches." Ichigo thought to himself.  
He liked basketball but only watching, not playing. That was something Grimmjow liked. The thoughts of Grimmjow bought back his anger again.  
"Goddamn asshole."  
Their fight was a stupid one. All their fights were stupid. From shopping to cleaning their apartment. Today was no exception. Stupid blue haired monkey wouldn’t do his share of house work.  
Xxx  
After a long day at collage the only thing he wanted to be welcomed in a clean apartment. Wrong thought. It was the same mess as it was this morning if not even worse.  
"GRIMMJOW FUCKING JAEGERJAQUES WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!"  
No response, of course not. Looking everywhere through their apartment he found him sleeping in their bed.  
"...... No fucking way......."  
Ichigo walked away only to return with the pillow from their guest room he was so gonna beat him. Tensing his muscles he bought the pillow above his head and bought it down with all his might. When the pillow made contact with the sleeping bluenette a yell was hear followed by a tud from the bluenette falling out of the bed.  
"Goddamn what the..." blue sleepy eyes looked up "Oh shit" now wide awake eyes stared into calm brown eyes.  
"Oh shit indeed. I asked you one thing this morning. Can you tell me what that thing was Grimmjow darling."  
"Not good, not good at all" was the only thought in Grimmjow head right then. He knew he was screwed when those eyes were as calm as they were now.  
"H..hello Ichi I mmmh I was"  
Smiling now Ichigo looked right into sky blue eyes  
"No no dear. I did not for an explanation I asked another thing did I not?"  
"You asked me to clean up" Grimmjow was sweating a little now. He knew he was supposed to clean their house a little before Ichigo returned from school but he was too lazy to do so. Not like he was gonna tell Ichigo that…  
"Aaah yes yes Grimm darling, sooo... WHY IN GODS NAME IS IT EVEN MESSIER THEN WHEN I LEFT?! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO DO THAT?! NO DO NOT ANWSER THAT ON SECOND THOUGHT!"  
Sucking on his lips Grimmjow know he was wrong. He even promised Ichi to do the cleaning and now, when he didn't do it he could feel their next fight approaching. And so it did. Talking formed into yelling and was followed by an angry Ichigo leaving their apartment.  
Xxx  
Ichigo was still looking at the two boys playing their hearts out on the court. Running so fast and doing some amazing tricks. Well the tanned one did that. He had the most amazing reflexes and agility. With his long lime body he pulled so crazy tricks.  
On the other hand the other boy was a little shorter than the navy haired boy but more muscular, red and black hair and a really foul mouth Ichigo discovered. That boy seemed to not belief in gravity. His jumping power was amazing. Ichigo smiled. They reminded him of Grimm and himself when they were their age. Foul mouthed, loud not giving a shit about their surroundings. Just doing what they liked to do.  
It has been little over an hour since his blow up but he wasn't planning to go back any time soon. The redhead and the bluenette were having a little break after 9 one-on-ones.  
"Aomine play fair for once please. We will do what you want when we reach home OK?"  
"Buuuut Kagamiii"  
"NO JUST PLAY FUCKING FAIR AND GIVE ME A GOOD GAME AND THEN YOU CAN FUCK ME!"  
Ichigo in the meantime was pulling a can out of a vending machine and was drinking when the red head blurred that line out rather loudly. Spitting out his drink he look in their direction. The boys looked up with surprise. Well the navy head did the red head was almost as red as his hair and wouldn’t look up. Horror was written on his face.  
Ichigo looked at them and then laughed out loud. Tears running down his cheeks. Aomine was also laughing. It took the red head some time to do the same.  
Xxx  
So you two are dating I suppose. After their laughing fid Ichigo made his way towards the two teens and introduced himself.  
"Yep. For 2 years now" Aomine said proudly.  
"You're not disgust by us. Uhh I mean like two guys dating and having s...se.."  
"Having sex" Ichigo finished the line rather bluntly for him.  
Kagami blushed. Ichigo smiled. Kagami was a younger version of him.  
"But no I’m not. Why would I?"  
"Well it is not really normal and such. Many people are disgust when they see us. Calling names and such" Kagami looked down.  
He really didn't care what people thought of him but still it hurt him and he knew it hurt Aomine too.  
"Aha well ya. Those people are too stupid. If people give me a dollar for every time they called me fag, pussy, wuss, cocklover then I would be rich as hell" He snickered because it was true. People judged too fast in his opinion. Two pair of eyes looked his way. Looking back he smiled.  
"I'm gay too"  
"Aah that explains your reaction." Kagami frowned thoughtful.  
Aomine looked Ichigo the eyes. Letting his eyes room over Ichigo's body.  
"Say Kurosaki-san"  
"Ohh please just call me Ichigo"  
"Ichigo-san it is then" Aomine said "But you’re a uke no?"  
"Goddammit Ahomine. Stupid ass don't ask those things!"  
"Why not. It’s just a question Bakagami!"  
"Now now boys please keep calm. Yes I am a bottom. Why did you ask?"  
"You are giving off the same vibes as Kagami" "I do NOT give off vibes Ahomine"  
"Yes you do."  
Snuggling Ichigo got both their attention again.  
"So Kagami-kun also likes to receive huh?"  
Kagami blushed. That was all Ichigo needed to know.  
"N..ne Ichigo-san do you have you know a boyfriend?" Kagami tried to change the topic. And fast he didn’t like the current one.  
"Are you hitting on me Kagami-kun?"  
"N..NO! I was j..just wondering..?"  
"Hahhaa Kagami-kun I was just teasing you~"  
Ichigo thought the blush on Kagami's was a permanent one. It never seem to leave his face.  
"We I.."  
"ICHIGOOOOO WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
"Shit. Cover for me now ok?"  
He ran away and was now hiding behind some bushes. Looking at the spot with the two teens. Seconds later a tall baby blue haired man arrived looking worried.  
"Hey you two have you seen an angry orange hair storming by?"  
Kagami looked at Aomine.  
"N..no sir we haven’t seen someone like that"  
"Ah oke thanks thought"  
Grimmjow was worrying now. Nobody saw his orange head. Storming off Ichigo sat back on the bench.  
"Uhhm Ichigo-san who was that?"  
"Well Kagami-kun that was… your answer…" Kagami didn't seem to get it so Aomine explained it to him  
"That Bakagami, was his boyfriend"  
"Wow he's handsome.."  
"HEE!!!"  
Both of the ignoring the now sulking Aomine.  
"I know right. We've been together for 6 years now. We also life together and that's why I’m here now. He won't do any of his parts in house work. Never so I couldn't handle it anymore and ran."  
"I know the feeling..."  
Kagami looked Aomine's way.  
"I have the same "  
"Oke oke I get the message, I will help out more. So please don't run away like this"  
Aomine looked at Kagami while saying that. Ichigo looked at the two.  
"Ne you two you like basketball right?" Two pair of eyes looked his way  
"Ya well I was watching you two for some time and I thought you were really good. So do you play for any teams?  
"Ya we do, high school teams though. But it's fun. My team is Serein and Aomine's team is Too Gakuen"  
"Too…where did I hear that name… SHIT?!"  
Ichigo lay now flat on his face on the ground with Grimmjow on top of him.  
"Found ya"  
"Get off of me right now Grimm I mean it. "  
"Oke oke"  
Getting op first Grimmjow helped Ichigo up to.  
"So you two lied to me huh"  
Grimmjow looked down on the teens.  
"No, I asked for cover so they only did"  
"Why cover I was looking for you every ware"  
"So? "  
"Umm… I’m Kagami Taiga and this is my boyfriend Aomine Daiki. We were chatting with Ichigo-san the whole time so… umm"  
Looking at the redhead Grimmjow saw a little Ichigo"  
"Ne Ichi he reminds me of you when we were their age"  
"Haha I know right? I thought the same when I met them"  
"Ne Grimmjow-san do you play basketball? "  
Looking at the navy haired teen Grimmjow saw how well build he was for the sport. Lean body long limbs.  
"Yes I do. Why do you ask? "  
"Play with me"  
Both the bluenettes were now playing their game while the red heads watched them from the bench. Grimmjow was a good basketball player that was a well-known fact but he really was having some trouble with Aomine.  
"Say Kagami-kun what made you fall in love with Aomine-kun? "  
"Huh..uhmm. Well his play at first, but I learned he was a total asshole. But that didn’t stop the feelings from developing. Soon my eyes followed him every were he went. And then I just kind of confessed and got an OK. What was really surprising because Aomine it the biggest boob freak I know. But he still choose me"  
The red head smiled bright. Such a simple thing to do just confess and waiting for an answer.  
"And you Ichigo-san? "  
"Hahaha wel… Our first meeting was hell"  
Kagami look at Ichigo with questioning eyes.  
"We fought. I don’t know why though I think it was something with our hair color don’t know for sure but oh well. We fought like wild dogs every time we saw each other. One day we were fighting really hard. We both received a view broken ribs. Grimmjow broke his nose, collarbone and get some disinfection vaccination. I on the other hand broke 6 out of the 10 fingers, broke my right arm and dislocated my left shoulder. We were both covered in bruises from head to toe. Because of so stupid fate thing we were placed in the same room"  
`Laughing at the memory Ichigo continued.  
"They that to drug us to calm down. We also had those beds with bands you know. The ones they use for crazy people. We were laying there in silence. Then Grimmjow said "Hee redhead you know I kinda love you" we were so drugged the inner feelings were coming out I guess. I too said that I actually loved him and so 6 years later we still are together"  
"Wow… That’s insane. AH! sorry I didn’t mean to…"  
"Haha don’t worry it is insane"  
Xxx  
"Kid you’re insane. How can you play like this? " Grimmjow was hanging more and more trouble keeping up with the teen.  
"I’ve been playing since I was 5 or so. I think that’s why and also the fact that I love it almost as much as I love Kagami"  
Grimmjow stopped immediately.  
"You what? "  
"I love him the same way you love Ichigo-san" Aomine replied rather bluntly.  
"Ichi told you guys that? "  
"Ya why? "  
Starting to play again but then at a slower pace Grimmjow answered the question.  
"Well Ichi doesn’t like to talk about his gayness. He’s not ashamed of it. But there is that uncomfortable feeling"  
"How did the two of you get together? "  
Grimmjow explained to him how the fought and one day at a hospital he confessed. To drugged up to even realise.  
"And you two? "  
"Kagami liked me first. I noticed he was staring at me the whole time. And one day he confessed"  
"Wow so simple"  
"No the two of you were just insane"  
After a while the two were too tired to play more and made their ways to their red headed boyfriend who were laughing together and talking like hyperactive girls.  
Grimmjow didn’t care. He slit to the ground to sit in-between Ichio’s legs while the teen sat beside his boyfriend on the bench.  
"Ichigo kiss" Grimmjow asked with a little childish tone.  
Ichigo looked down at the man between his legs and sighed. Giving him a small kiss on the lips. Seeing this Aomine got jealous.  
"Kagami? "  
"Mhm?"  
"Can I get a kiss to? "  
Kagami looked at Aomine and sighed. Leaning in to kiss him he gave Aomine the same kind of kiss Ichigo gave Grimmjow.  
Looking at this Grimmjow got jealous. Standing up he picked up Ichigo and sat on the bench while he placed Ichigo on his lap and kissed him deeper. He kept an eye on Aomine, like he was challenging him. Aomine saw Grimmjow looking. He was so not pleased with this. Also deepening their own kiss Aomine knew Kagami would lose his concentration so he to could pull the red head on his lap. The two bluenettes started a kissing contest in the middle of the street. People walked by and saw them kissing. Girls giggled and blushed. Old people only said "the youths are very energetic. And walked passed them" Even some guys started to whistle at them or started to shout things. None of the four heard them. The redheads were to busy kissing and de bluenettes were to busy challenging each other.  
After sometime a local cop came towards them and asked them to stop or to go home. Some people had started to complain about the four men making out.  
Both red heads had been furious at their boyfriends.  
Ichigo dragged Kagami to his home. Kagami was yelled at Aomine who together with Grimmjow tried to followed them all the way fist bumping and laughing. That all didn’t help them. When they reached home Ichigo had locked his and Grimmjow’s room. He and Kagami we so pissed right now.  
Outside of the room the two bluenettes tried to talk to their boyfriends  
"Come on Ichi. I’m sorry it was just a little joke. I am really really soory"  
"NO YOU’RE NOT. I CAN HEAR THAT YOU ARE BEING SARCASTIC ASSHOLE! "  
"Kagamiiiiiiii"  
"FUCK OFF AOMINE! "  
"Damn they are really mad "  
Grimmjow and Aomine both sat on the couch in the living room.  
Xxx  
"Ichi come on so what if some people saw us. Nobody knows us here"  
"WELL NOW THEY KNOW! "  
"Kagami come on talk to lil ol’ me"  
"NO"  
"Why not? "  
"BECAUSE YOU DID SOMETHING THIS STUPID! "  
"It’s not we could have stopped then and there"  
"YES WE COULD HAVE!! "  
"It’s all Grimmjow’s fault"  
"What, no way?! "  
"Yes way you started it"  
"You followed, more than happy even! "  
Ichigo and Kagami both yelled at the same time.  
"BACK TO THE POINT YOU NEED TO SHOW US HOW SORRY YOU TWO ARE!!! "  
Both the Bluenettes looked at each other  
"Ichi baby"  
"Kagamiii"  
"We are really really sorry"  
"LIKE HELL THAT’S ENOUGH! GO REFLECT TOGETHER ON THIS!"  
"Eeeeeeeh?!!!"  
"GO!"  
Xxx  
"This is your fault Grimmjow and you know it"  
The two of them we watching some basketball game.  
"You were just as into it as I was, so you can’t blame all of it om me"  
"True…"  
At the same time  
"Ugh this sucks. I can’t believe Grimmjow would do this. I’m sorry Kagami"  
"N..no me to I’m sorry to I got swept away along with Aomine"  
"It’s not our fault. It’s theirs for battling it out in this stupid way… "  
"Ugh I’m so embarrassed. I must’ve looked really stupid not to mansion al the people who saw. …God…." Kagami buried his face in his hands  
"N..no not really. You looked rather cute. Not that I saw you properly or anything. I properly made really strange faces and sounds myself"  
Kagami looked at Ichigo and then laid down on the bed.  
"I’m so gonna make Aomine pay for this! Next time I will top him! "  
"You top him?!"  
"Ya sometimes but not as much as we used to"  
"Wow, you uhm fucked Aomine huh…"  
"What Ichigo-san don’t the two of you switch? "  
"N..no never"  
"No once in all those 6 years?!"  
"N..no"  
"Really now"  
Ichigo was getting a little uncomfortable. Trying to change the topic he asked Kagami about the feeling of topping.  
"Well if I had to choose I would like to bottom but topping is nice once in a while…"  
Ichigo looked at Kagami and then Kagami smiled. Not a bright angel smile no a more evil little devil smile.  
"Ne Ichigo-san wanna try?"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Ichi what’s wrong? "  
"Fuck off Grimm! "  
"Tsk"  
Kagami laughed and explained his plan to Ichigo. While the plan was forming Ichigo’s own smile turn devilish. This was perfect…

….Later that day….

"Grimmjow where’s the toilette? "  
"Down the hall than the left door"  
Kagami and Ichigo had been in Ichigo’s room for more than 4 hours. And they were rather quite. A little to quite bit none of the bluenettes dared to approach the room.  
To his surprise Aomine saw that the door was open. He walked towards the room only to find two red head getting off rather well. They were kissing each other, gripping locks of hair and licking necks and lips.  
"Aha Ichigo-san that feels soo good"  
"Mhmm it’s is good for me to Kagamiii"  
Both giggled quietly at each other. Their plan was starting.  
Aomine wanted to scream but no sound came out of his mouth  
"KAGA-urgmh?! "  
"hush now Aomine look at that it’s kinda like lesbian sex. No man can let this slip, this golden opportunity no? " Grimmjow whispered  
"ohh ahh mmhh I..Ichigooo moree. Trust hard into me. AH?! Yes! AHGAWD YES JUST LIKE THAT! "  
"MMMH Kagami you feel so good so warm"  
"Ahh Ichigo touch me moree"  
"With pleasure sweet little Kagami"  
Ichigo started to lick Kagami’s lips then slowly backed down towards his neck.  
Kagami turned his neck to the other side so that Ichigo had more space. Slowly his tongue made its way to Kagami’s collarbone then his chest and then his nipples.  
"Me..me too Ichigo let me touch you to"  
Kagami’s hand got a hold of one of Ichigo’s nipples  
"Mhmm Kagami yes do that moree. A-aahh Kagamii"  
All the while Grimmjow and Aomine only drooled at the sight. Grimmjow even got a little nose bleed from seeing Ichigo like this. So dominant, so not him.  
"Kagamiii if you keep doing that then I’ll…"

"Now" whispered Ichigo and they turn so that their backs were turned towards their pervert boyfriends.  
"Dammit can’t see. Can you see anything Grimmjow? "  
"N-no I can’t see a damn thing"  
"Aa-ahh Ichigo come on touch me here and there"  
"Gotcha"  
"Noo.. stop I’ll come. Aa-aaaah Ichigo-san you are so much better then Aomine much more gentler"  
"Aah ya I know what you mean you’re better then Grimmjow such a cuttie"  
The both of them really needed to hold back their laughter. In the mirror they could see Aomine and Grimmjow just perfectly. It looked like they were frozen in ice. With both a look on their faces that would say "SAY WHAT?! "  
As fast as lighting four hands shoot out to grape their own mate.  
"Ah? " was the only thing Ichigo and Kagami said.  
"What the hell Kagami?! What are you two doing?! "  
"Punishing"  
"What?! "  
Grimmjow hold Ichigo close.  
"Ichi whyyy. You let someone else fuck you?! "  
"Grimm there was no fucking, only fingers. And it was the other way around you ass"  
"Kagami, did he put it in? "  
Aomine’s hands were on Kagami’s hips but one slide towards his bus. Kagami tried to push him away but Aomine’s other hand got hold of Kagami’s leg.  
"What?! Fuck no you retard. Listen to Ichigo-san there were only fingers"  
"Shut up Kagami"  
Aomine pulled Kagami’s leg up. Now Grimmjow and Ichigo could see Kagami’s privet parts. Ichigo watched with horror he knew what would happen next.  
"Ne Ichi baby Lesbian sex counts as cheating you know that. And what did we say about cheating ne? "  
Aomine started to lick Kagami’s neck and jaw line. The hand on his butt had made its way inside of Kagami and was trusting in and out. In this position Aomine could reach all of Kagami’s good spots. Kagami was a moaning mess at this point only weakly protecting.  
"N-no Aomine stop~"  
"Like fucking hell I will. You are going to regret saying someone else was better than me! "  
Still standing and staring Ichigo didn’t notice that Grimmjow was backing away only to quickly return.  
"Ichi baby you are really awful you know that. Choosing someone other than me and above that al saying someone was better than me.  
Grimmjow pulled Ichigo towards the bed and pushed him on a fours. At the same time Grimmjow and Aomine made eye contact and both grinned evil. Aomine pushed Kagami towards the bed. Now both Ichigo and Kagami were on all fours and maybe worse they were facing each other. Their faces inches away from the other.  
"Say Grimmjow what do you think of a little punishment? "  
"Nasty Aomine.. I’m listening" Grinning his evil smile.  
"So you two are going to watch each other while we fuck the two of you like this"  
"W-Wh-WHAT?! AOMINE ASSHOLE NOO"  
"Grimm please don’t"  
Both of them could feel the fingers slide towards the tide muscle ring.  
"NO AOMnghh~"  
"GRIMM~"  
Xxx  
"Come on Kagami look up. Look up and look at Ichigo. Look at his needy face. Look at how Grimmjow’s dicks slides in and out of Ichigo. Look. Kagami"  
"Aa-aah Aomine noo please"  
"Look! If you won’t look you’re not going to come tonight"  
"N-Noo~"  
"Would you like that too Kagami? Would you like to be fucked like Ichigo mhm? "  
"N-no"  
With on trust slid home inside Kagami.  
"Aa-ah?! Stupid Aomine! "  
"Ya I know, so how about a make-up kiss"  
Aomine looked up. Grimmjow was busy trusting in and out of Ichigo so Aomine had to call his name. Both of them looked into each other eyes.  
Grimmjow grind a toothy grin "Hell ya! Aomine you are a smart nasty fuck you know that?"  
"Thank you"  
Both Ichigo and Kagami looked up.  
"So how about it Kagami make-up kiss? "  
Kagami nodded but before he could move towards Aomine, Aomine pushed him toward Ichigo.  
"Not with me silly. With Ichigo"  
"H-Huh? "  
"Ne say Grimmjow what was now such a turn on? "  
"Well Aomine I would say lesbian sex"  
"Right"  
Aomine graphed Kagami’s chin. Grimmjow did the same thing with Ichigo.  
"Do it" the both of them said.  
"I-if w-we do it, will you let me come? "  
"Hell ya. I will let you come hard"  
"Mm-mmh… O-oke"  
Kagami crawled towards Ichigo. He licked his lips before he licked Ichigo’s bottom lip.  
"S-sorry Ichigo-san"  
"Aa-aah" Ichigo moaned when Kagami’s lips made contact with his  
"Mmmm"  
Both Grimmjow and Aomine looked. Their already hard dicks getting even harder. While Kagami and Ichigo were kissing the two bluenettes trusted in and out of their partners. The kiss between the two read heads was getting hotter and hotter. Licking each other’s lips and mouth’s.  
"A-aah Ichi good boy. Now come for me my little berry"  
And they did all four of them came at the same time. Sliding out of Ichigo, Grimmjow lay down on the bed and pulled Ichigo close. Aomine did the same with Kagami.  
"No more saying someone else is better ok? "  
"O..oke"  
"Good boy"  
Both Kagami and Ichigo fell asleep. The only two who were now awake were Grimmjow and Aomine.  
"That was amazing. I never seen Kagami getting to into something not even basketball…"  
"Ya same here. Ichi never been this into it"  
Both somewhat giggled at that.  
"Hee Grimm"  
"Mmm? "  
"Lean this way. I have the urge to kiss you"  
"Don’t tell me what to do brat"  
But he still did. As both their lips touched their kiss grew hot and heavy. But when both their partner murmured something in their sleep they stopped. They looked at each other and grind. They then snuggled with their own partner and fell asleep.  
Tomorrow hell would break lose. But that was a thought for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> well oke this was my first smut fic. Did i do a good job????


End file.
